Games That People Play
by bnomiko
Summary: Part of my AU, Life with Kaibaby and Yamikins. Yami and Seto go on a quadruple date with Malik & Ryou, Mai & Jou, Anzu & Yugi. ShonenAi. Mainly Prideshipping SKYY SetoYami with Angst, Polar & Peachshipping.
1. Ch 1: A Mind Game

Pairings: Seto + Yami, Yugi + Anzu, Mai + Jou, Malik + Bakura  
Warnings: swearing  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. This is a not-for-profit fanwork and I do not own any of these characters.

**This is a SHONEN-AI fic (male + male romantic relationship). If you are offended by homosexual relationships, please do not read this. Flames will be disregarded.**

Setup for this fic:  
- Part of the "Life with Kai-baby and Yami-kins" AU.  
- Noa has been brought out of the virtual world, has a new body, and is living with Mokuba and Seto. The how and why isn't important.  
- Yami has his own body and is separate from Yugi. The how and why isn't important.  
- Ages of characters: Seto and Yami are 19, Noa is 14, Mokuba is 14.  
- "Bakura" throughout this story refers to Ryou Bakura, the hikari, and "Malik" refers to Malik Ishtar, the hikari.

* * *

**Games That People Play**

**Ch. 1: A Mind Game**

* * *

Mokuba sat on the loveseat, swinging his legs idly as he watched his brother and his brother's lover tying one another's ties. Personally, he found the idea of wearing matching outfits a bit… nauseatingly cute, like something a girl would think of doing, but if it made his brother happy to go around looking like the taller half of a pair of mismatched twins, he wasn't going to say anything about it. A smile always made Seto look good, though all the brunette was doing at the moment was scowling at a tie that wouldn't cooperate with him.

Seto was dressed in a midnight blue suit with tone-on-tone stripes, a solid medium blue shirt, and a silvery gray tie in an unusual Egyptian print which Yami had taken an instant liking to. Yami himself was wearing nearly all black - a solid black suit with subtle monochrome black striped shirt, and a plum red tie in the same pattern as Seto's. He had left the top button of the shirt open however, displaying his beloved collar proudly, so the older duelist was being forced to loop the tie rather loosely so that the knot would hang down by the second button. And after multiple attempts, the perfectionist in Seto still wasn't happy with the result.

"Nii-sama, it's all right, just leave it alone."

"It sucks," Seto spat. "Why can I get a tie to look okay on myself, but I can't tie one properly on Yami?"

Yami just smiled and stood still with the patience of a saint as Seto began undoing the knot again. Mokuba groaned, and decided he had enough of waiting. He picked up his camera and started taking random shots.

"Mokuba!"

"What?" The black-haired teen lowered the camera an inch. He had become obsessed lately with trying to take photos of his brother in all his moods but especially his good ones, mostly because he feared it wasn't going to last for long, though so far Seto's overall good mood was holding. Except when he was pissed off over little details like a misbehaving tie.

Seto's lips began to curl back in a snarl, but just as quickly as his temper showed itself it dissipated, and with a sigh, he went back to fixing up Yami's tie.

Mokuba snapped another quick picture before wisely running out of the bedroom, but he ended up smacking right into Noa instead.

"Owww…" they both moaned.

"Whatever you two are doing, stop doing it," Seto said, finally releasing Yami. "That's as good as it's going to get, I think."

Yami turned to examine himself in a mirror. "It looks great. Thank you, Baby."

"Hn. So did you two decide on where you're going?" Seto asked his brothers.

"Monster movie marathon," Noa answered, still rubbing at his forehead.

"All right. Remember we won't be back till late, so make sure you grab something to eat while you're out. And call me if you need anything." Then he switched his attention back to his boyfriend. "Yami, you did remember to tell everyone to dress up, right?"

"Yes, but Yugi mentioned that Jou might not own a tie or jacket," Yami responded, looking pointedly at Seto.

The brunette frowned. "Fine, I get the hint! I'll bring something along that the dork can borrow, happy?"

* * *

After leaving the mansion, Seto had Fubeta drive the white Mercedes-Benz S500 stretch limo to Bakura's apartment. Yami insisted that Seto accompany him up to the second floor apartment to retrieve their friends, but when the white-haired teen answered the door in only a powder blue dress shirt and gray checkered slacks, Seto began wondering if he was just wasting his breath.

"I thought Yami told you guys to dress nicely," the taller duelist said in greeting. Yami scowled at his boyfriend's rudeness.

Bakura blinked and looked at the suits Seto and Yami were sporting. "Tie and jacket then? I have them in my room… I thought it might be a bit much though."

"Not if you want to get into the restaurant we're going to for dinner."

"Not a problem," Bakura responded, then he headed for Malik's room. "Malik, you have to wear a suit!" he called through the door.

"Damn it!" Malik yelled back. The door opened, and a platinum blonde head of hair popped out. "Oh… hi Kaiba, hi Yami. Nice… suits."

"Do you even own a suit?" Yami asked. He wished he had been more specific when he had called everyone, but Seto hadn't given him any indication that they'd be wearing suits until Isono showed up with them shortly before lunch.

"Uh… actually, I do. Give me a few minutes."

"Great. Now we're late," Seto groused as Bakura led them back to the living room.

The pale teen frowned. "I'm sorry, Kaiba."

"No, don't apologize, Bakura. When Seto says we're late, he means we'll only be early by half an hour."

"Oh, well, all right. Let me go get my tie and jacket."

Yami watched Bakura exited the room, then turned to his boyfriend. _So what are our plans? Where are we going?_

_Don't worry about it._

_You saying that makes me worry about it._

_Hn, whatever. At any rate, everything's been Mokuba and Noa approved._

_Kai-baby…_

_Yami-kins…._

_Come on… tell me… pleaaase?_ The crimson-eyed teen crawled onto his lover's lap. _Please. With. Me. On. Top?_ He licked an ear languidly with each word, shuddering in response to Seto's reaction.

_Mm… Make it please with me on top instead and I might consider it._

… _Well in that case, forget it._

_Hnnn! _

Yami chuckled softly and brushed back a little more of Seto's hair to expose a pale neck, which he began nibbling on.

"Okay, will this do?" Bakura asked as he wandered back into the living room. "Oh, sorry… didn't mean to interrupt!"

Yami sighed at the intrusion and sullenly removed his lips from the young billionaire's throat while Seto looked over Bakura's outfit. He had on a jacket which matched his pants, and an unusual but attractive navy tie with what looked like a blueprint pattern. Seto curtly nodded his approval.

"Now I'm stylin'!" Malik announced loudly just before he stepped out into the living room as well. "How do you like it?"

Yami's eyes bugged out a bit and Seto's brows went up at the sight of the Egyptian in a pinstriped lavender zoot suit and black and chartreuse tie as he did a full turn to show off his threads. He even wore a broad-brimmed black hat with a lime feather stuck in the band, and gold chains swung at his hip. "What are you, his pimp?" the brunette blurted out, waving his hand at Bakura.

"Seto, that's awful!"

"No, awful is that… that… what is that? A purple pimp suit? A lime green tie? God, you're so fucking gay," Seto scoffed. Yami couldn't help but laugh at the observation.

Malik adjusted his hat so that it angled down and shadowed his face. "It's a zoot suit. I liked it, so I bought it. Hey, it's still a suit, right?"

"If I owned the restaurant, I wouldn't let you in looking like that."

"Your loss. And besides, you're even… gayer. At least Ryou and I aren't dressed like clones with one another's names on our accessories," Malik said smugly.

"You're just jealous," Yami and Seto answered in unison.

* * *

After picking up Malik and Bakura, the limo's next stop was the Kame Game Shop, where Yugi and Jounouchi were waiting. Seto grabbed the extra blazer and tie and followed Yami as the shorter duelist stepped out to fetch the two other teens.

Yugi answered the door after only one knock, his face flushed. "Hi guys."

"Aibou. You look good," Yami said kindly as he stepped into the living room to give his other half a reassuring hug. The violet-eyed teen was wearing a simple, single-button black blazer and slacks with a basic white shirt and a somewhat tacky red, green and blue tie that read "clothes make the man" in gold hieroglyphics.

"Oh… thanks." A sigh. "You think Anzu will be okay with this?"

"Sure, why not?" Seto commented in a neutral tone. _That's a horrible tie. You didn't chose that for him, did you?_

Yami bit back a laugh, seeing as how Yugi looked like he was about to faint. _No, I didn't…_

_That looks like something you'd pick._

_No it does not! I feel bad. We should put the tie we brought for Jou on Yugi instead._

_Oh, and make the pooch look even tackier than he probably already does? Speaking of which…_

Jou emerged from the bathroom and as Yami had predicted, he was in a button-up shirt and slacks only. No jacket, no tie, and were those boots under his pants? "Woah, you didn't tell me we were wearing suits!" Jou exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of Yami and Seto.

"Do you own a suit, Mutt? Or even a sportscoat?"

"Shut up, ya prick. I guess I shoulda bought a coat. God, we haven't even picked up Mai yet and I'm already screwin' up. Man, I'm so nervous!"

"Me too, Jou," said Yugi, sighing again.

"Look, dipshit, you need to wear a jacket and tie since the restaurant we're going to requires it, so I brought an extra set along for you to borrow. Don't stain them or snag them or do anything else to them, got it? God, it's really too much to expect you to act human for once, isn't it?"

Jou flipped Seto off, but then swallowed his pride and took the proffered chocolate blazer, pulling it on. While the young billionaire was taller by a few inches, Jou was a touch broader, so Seto quickly straightened out the lines of the jacket the best he could before tossing a black and gold paisley tie around the blonde's neck.

"Uhh… maybe it's just me, but isn't it a little weird that you're dressin' me and all?" Jou asked as Seto formed the knot and began straightening it up.

"Oh, like you know how to tie a tie? Considering that you don't even own one?" Seto gave the Italian silk fabric a vicious tug, smirking as Jou made a choking sound as the tie constricted around his throat.

"Gah! You tryin' to kill me or something?" Jou whined, reaching up with his fingers to try and loosen the knot a little bit.

"Whatever. Hold still, stupid," Seto complained, slapping at the blonde's hands. The CEO tugged and worked the tie until he was satisfied with the way it dimpled. "There. Much better."

"I don't get how guys handle wearing these… nooses all day." But as Jou examined himself in the entryway mirror, he had to admit that he looked pretty slick. The borrowed jacket worked with his tan slacks and white shirt, and the expensive tie just radiated opulence. Maybe he was almost good enough for a classy girl like Mai.

"You should be used to it… aren't you usually on a collar and leash?"

"Like Yami?" the blonde blurted out. Yugi gasped, Yami glowered, and Jou began backpedaling quickly as Seto advanced towards him with both fists clenched. "Aw man, I… I didn't mean it like that! I mean… the collar thi… I'll just shut up."

"Good idea. And if you _ever_ insinuate such a thing again…" Seto left the threat hanging in the air as he punched his hand right past Jou's ear. "Anyways, we're wasting time here. Let's get going before we're really late."

"That means showing up at least 15 minutes early," Yami whispered to Yugi and Jou.

"I heard that!"

* * *

The four teens got back in the limo where Malik and Bakura had been waiting and next headed for the Kitten in the House flower shop on Yami's insistence so that Jou and Yugi could pick out flowers for the girls. With the help of the florists, Yugi ended up buying a half dozen light pink roses, and Jou selected a half dozen pale purple roses. Then Fubeta was directed to Mai's apartment where Anzu and Mai awaited their dates.

Once they arrived, Jou and Yugi nervously stepped out and headed into the building to pick up the ladies while Yami played an impromptu game of "I Spy" with Bakura and Malik. Of course, after Yami's first two turns, it became obvious that the only thing the ex-spirit was spying was his boyfriend. Not that Bakura was any better.

Malik and Seto counted every second of the eight minutes that went by before the door opened again.

"Hi boys," Mai purred as she stepped into the limo with her roses. She was dressed in a gorgeous blue-violet halter dress of silk and chiffon with a fluttering asymmetrical hem, her ample cleavage framed by the plunging front of the gown. Jou scooted in right behind her, stars in his eyes. He was practically drooling as he sat down next to her.

"You look very nice, Mai," Yami said politely from his perch on Seto's lap. He didn't have to be attracted to women to notice how stunning she looked.

"Like… like a movie star… or somethin'," Jou stammered.

Malik, Bakura and Seto just nodded at her. _At least Mai knew what I meant by "dress up," _Seto mentioned offhandedly to Yami.

"Are we all going to fit in here?" Anzu's voice asked as she poked her head through the door. "Hi everyone! Oh, this is going to be so fun!"

_So fun! Thrilling! Enthralling! Blah blah blah… get your ass in the car, _Seto thought at Yami.

_Be NICE._

_I am. I didn't say it out loud, now did I?_

Anzu practically bounded into the limo, pulling Yugi in behind her and motioning for him to sit beside Yami and Seto while she flanked Jou.

"You look so good, Anzu," Yugi gushed, oblivious to the world.

Anzu just smiled as if she had heard it a thousand times already and turned to the other guys in the car. "Is my outfit okay? I know it's not as fancy as Mai's…" She played with the hem of the dusty rose spaghetti-strapped dress, running her fingers lightly over the tiered ruffles on the fishtailed hem.

Seto and Yami made affirmative sounds at her.

"It's very nice," Bakura responded, jabbing Malik in the ribs very lightly.

"Uh, yeah, nice," Malik parroted, giving his boyfriend a dirty look.

"You look soooo good, Anzu," Yugi repeated.

_He does know that he's already used that line, right?_ Seto asked his lover.

_Shh._

The tall brunette smirked, then figured it was time for him to spring the surprise he had in store for Yugi, which was pretty much the reason why he had agreed to this crazy mess of a quadruple date in the first place. "By the way, Yugi, I have something for you," he said, sliding Yami over to the right side of his lap and fishing something out of his pocket.

"Huh? Oh, you shouldn't have," Yugi began saying.

_What? Kai-baby?_

"No no, I insist… I want this date to be special for you, Yugi, since you helped to set up the blind date that brought Yami and me together. Something for both you and Anzu. Now hold out your hands, please."

"Awww…" went Anzu, romantic thoughts dancing through her head.

_Seto? What are you up to? _Yami asked again, feeling a bit alarmed at Seto's unbridled glee. Even without the mind link he would have known something was up for sure.

_Nothing,_ Seto responded as he whipped out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on Yugi's and Anzu's extended wrists. "HA! How do you like that, Yugi?!"

Malik snorted in laughter as chaos erupted. Yugi looked distressed over being handcuffed to his date, but Anzu seemed to take it surprisingly well once she got over her initial shock. Mai had her hand over her mouth, but that didn't stop her from tittering. Jou just stared at Mai's chest as it heaved in time with her laughter. Yami whapped his boyfriend on the back of the head. Seto instantly jerked his head back up and gave Yami one hell of a glare, then Yami began waving his hands and gesticulating at his aibou. _Mind linked arguments… what a hoot!_ The tombkeeper looked over at his own boyfriend, who just shrugged and shook his head.

_Seto, undo those handcuffs right now!_ Yami yelled at his lover.

_No! Why should I? Yugi thought it was a good idea to cuff us on our first date._

_It wasn't funny then, and it's not funny now, and Anzu had nothing to do with it anyways. Are you going to handcuff Noa and Mokuba every time they go out on a first date with someone?_

_Sure. They deserve it too, the little brats. And Anzu doesn't look like she minds. Maybe she's kinky like that._

_Aibou looks bothered by it. If you won't undo them, then give me the key._

_No._

_Seto Kaiba…_

_Yami-kins Mutou..._

_Give me the stupid key! _Yami shoved his hand into Seto's pockets and began searching for the key.

Then things just got stranger. Yami found the key to the cuffs but Seto didn't want to give them up, so he did what any sane guy would do; he tossed them to someone else. But the person he chose was Mai, and she was laughing too hard to catch the key, so instead of ending up in her palm, the key smacked into a breast and slid down the front of her dress. Jou's eyes followed it on its downward journey of course.

"Go on Yami, go get the key if you want it," Seto finally said aloud as Mai stuck her hand down the plunging neckline in search of the piece of metal.

"Fuck you," Yami growled, crossing his arms over his chest while at the same time trying to wiggle his way off the CEO's lap. And then they began silently arguing again.

"So you two want this?" Mai asked Anzu and Yugi after having finally gotten a hold of the item. "Hmm?"

"Don't give them the key," Seto said as Yami smacked him in the shoulder.

"Mai, give them the key," Yami commanded.

Mai looked at them both, then turned her attention back to Yugi and Anzu. "Oh hell. I'll just keep it then. So where are we headed anyways? You never did tell us, Kaiba."

"It's a surprise," he answered, just as the limo pulled to a stop.

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes:   
- As always, I get carried away with outfits. Yami's shirt is based off one of hubby's, and his and Seto's entire outfits sprang from there. Their Egyptian astronomy ties (which I found at the last minute and LOVED) are from The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Malik's zoot suit and accessories are from Suavecito Apparel Co. Bakura's suit is from Calvin Klein and his "Carnegie Hall" blueprint tie is by Josh Bach (I have a great weakness for architectural prints). Yugi's tie is also by Josh Bach. Jou's tie is by Pancaldi. Mai's dress is by Dina Bar-El. Anzu's dress is by City Triangles.  
- Weiss Kreuz reference: Kitten in the House is the name of the flower shop which serves as a front for Weiss. I also used this in my fic "More Than Words."  
- In the language of flowers (hanakotoba), 6 roses means "I want to be yours." Purple roses signify that the giver has fallen in love with the recipient at first sight. And light pink roses signify admiration.  
- Never let Seto Kaiba plan out your date if you know what's good for ya - mwahaha!


	2. Ch 2: Bedroom Games

Rating: R  
Pairings: Seto x Yami, Yugi + Anzu, Mai + Jou, Malik + Bakura  
Disclaimer:Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. This is a not-for-profit fanwork and I do not own any of these characters.

**There is a mild lime scene in this chapter, but I sanitized it for posting on ffnet so that I wouldn't have to change the rating. If you want the full version, it's on my site.**

Responses to questions posed by reviewers thus far:  
- Re: handcuffs (Wintersslayer, Dragon, Phoenix87, mechante fille) - You guys didn't see it coming? But awww, I foreshadowed it like 50 stories ago! :) And I don't think they're exactly Mokuba and Noa approved, but obviously at least Mokie knew about it.

* * *

**Games that People Play**

**Ch. 2: Bedroom Games**

* * *

Seto shoved a handful of tickets at Bakura as Fubeta opened the door of the limo. "Take them. They're for the movie."

"Movie?" Yugi echoed absently, peering out the door to see that in fact, they were parked in front of the Domino Multiplex 12. The same theater he had dragged Yami and Seto to just a little over a year prior. Except this time, he was the one in handcuffs.

"But why are you giving the tickets to me?" Bakura asked.

"Because I don't trust your pimp," Seto said, eyeing Malik, "and Yugi is barely functioning mentally at this moment, and the Mutt is never mentally functional, and Mai didn't give me the key when I asked for it, and…"

"I think he meant, why aren't we going to see the movie with them?" Yami queried, his brow furrowed.

_Because I have other plans for you._ Yami flushed slightly as his lover then said aloud, "We have to make sure our other plans for the evening are set up, so we won't be joining you for a delightful viewing of whatever flick Mokuba picked out for you guys."

"What is the movie?" Mai had to ask, idly playing with Jou's tie.

Seto simply shrugged. "Hell if I know. I never even looked at the tickets."

Bakura looked at the slips of paper in his hand. "Grease."

"Grease? Oh, I LOVE Grease!" Anzu squealed. "It would've been cool if we had gone to a dancing, singing high school too!" Yugi smiled brightly at his enthusiastic date.

"Not really," Seto mumbled. "Okay, get out, you're all going to be late at this rate. Hurry up, get out. And don't eat a bunch of junk food cause we're heading to dinner right after this."

Everyone grumbled but got out of the limo anyways. The last thing Seto and Yami heard before Fubeta shut the door was Yugi asking Mai to undo the restraints.

"So what are our 'other plans?'" the former Pharaoh asked, smirking.

"Hold on." Seto lowered the privacy partition and nabbed his briefcase from the front seat. _And it's not like I'd tell you anyways. Consider it a surprise._

_Oh really?_

_Yeah. Hold still. _The brunette began to slowly tug his boyfriend's tie loose, rolling it up and placing it on the rear seat. Then he removed Yami's blazer, folding it carefully before placing it next to the tie. Yami's black shirt followed after that.

_I certainly hope this isn't one of those things where I end up naked and you don't, _the shorter teen remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. Something about Seto methodically stripping him was making him a little suspicious. Or maybe it was the smirk that was doing it.

_Hn. _The taller duelist took a hold of his lover's right hand, placing a kiss in the palm, then gently alternated between bites and nips down the inside of Yami's wrist. As soon as Yami began relaxing into Seto's ministrations, eyelids fluttering shut, he felt something cold on his wrist and heard a clicking sound.

"Wha… Seto?"

Seto finished up by fastening the other end of the handcuffs to the handhold of the limo's door. "There. That should hold you."

Yami scowled fiercely and tugged at the restraint in vain. "You have ten seconds to explain why you've cuffed me to the door of the car!"

_Only ten seconds?_ Seto grabbed a hold of Yami's hair, pulled his head back, and kissed him so hard that he practically sucked all the breath out of Yami's lungs. _I want to fuck you so bad. _He slipped his tongue into Yami's ear to emphasize his point.

The younger teen moaned loudly and squirmed despite his protests. _You didn't… have to cuff me… for that. You know?_

_I know. _Seto undid Yami's belt and pants with one hand, then pushed that same hand down red silk boxers. Yami's hips jerked upwards, eager for contact. _But I couldn't resist. You're so kinky._

_I'm kinky? You're the pervert walking around with… ahhh, yeahh… um, handcuffs in his… pockets._

_That's not all I've got._ The billionaire removed his hand, then finished stripping Yami completely, save for the collar around his throat. Still fully dressed, he popped open his briefcase and began fishing around for something. _Ah, here it is. I picked up some stuff to complete your look._

Yami tried craning his head to see what his boyfriend was talking about. Seto tsked and promptly put leather blinders over the ex-spirit's eyes, carefully fastening them behind the thick shock of hair before pushing Yami down on his back. Underneath the blinders, Yami blinked and wondered what else Seto was up to. He wasn't usually this playful. _Baby?_

_Not done yet. _Seto peppered Yami's mouth with several more kisses, gradually deepening them until they were both breathless, their tongues wrestling for control. With a groan, Seto finally pulled away and then Yami felt something that was… rubber? Silicone? Something being pressed against his lips. _Open up; you really need this since you're so damn fucking loud._ Seto sent him a mental image of what he was holding - a black leather gag.

Yami fought down the grin that threatened to break out across on his face and allowed his lover to gag him. _We used this one before in your office, right?_

_I ordered a second one. Though I just realized this won't stop you from babbling directly into my head. Oh well, whatever. At least no one else will be able to hear you screaming. I'll die if one more person comes running up to the limo wondering what's going on in here…_

_Isn't that what having a security guard is for? _The young CEO rolled his eyes though Yami had hit it right on the nail; Fubeta was standing outside the limo just for that purpose.

_Maybe if I work you over a bit, you won't be so snippy. But I guess I should take off my clothes first._ He pulled back and began systematically stripping, laying his clothes neatly on the rear seat.

_Yeah… good idea,_ Yami mentally panted, a bit slow on the reaction time.

Seto smirked and picked up the last toy he had brought along in the briefcase, which was a feather tickler dyed and shaped into a single red rosebud. _I have one more thing for you… you ready for it?_ He held the tip of the rose right above Yami's left nipple.

The younger teen tensed slightly in anticipation. _Depends on what it is. _The brunette brushed the feathers lightly over the nub, then around the areola. _Is that a feather? _

Seto sent him another mental image, showing his lover the rose as it wound its way down towards Yami's navel.

_Oh, that's rather pretty._

_Glad you like it._

* * *

While Jou went to get popcorn in spite of Seto's warning, the remaining five friends grabbed seats towards the rear of the theater and chitchatted while awaiting the start of the movie.

"So does anyone have any clue what else we're doing today?" Malik asked, directing the question mostly towards Yugi.

Yugi shrugged. "Yami doesn't even know or else he would have told me. I guess Kaiba, Mokuba and Noa planned the entire thing. And so far, Kaiba's only mentioned dinner after this."

"I wonder where we're going?" Anzu asked, thinking of all the restaurants in Domino. "I bet it's someplace pretty fancy. Maybe that place they had their anniversary at?"

"That'd be too easy, I think," Mai responded. "But I heard of a new French restaurant which just opened a few miles down from KaibaCorp. So if I had to place money on it, I'd say that that's where we'll end up going."

"Naw, I bet Rich Boy will just end up sendin' us to a fast food joint while he has some fancy schmancy dinner with Yami," Jou interrupted, back from concessions with a small bucket of popcorn in hand. "You want some, Mai?" he asked her cleavage.

Mai smiled, lifted Jou's chin with a finger, and shook her head. Jou blushed at the touch. "I doubt Kaiba made us all dress up for fast food, Katsuya." The blush deepened on Jou's face; it was the first time he could remember Mai calling him by his first name.

"I agree. In fact, it's terribly nice of him to organize this whole thing," Bakura said.

"And we'll get a nice dinner out of it too!" Malik added cheerfully. Bakura blinked at him. "Not that we don't have nice dinners, Ryou. Uh… you know what I mean."

"You're just trying to get out of this vegetarian thing," Bakura accused his boyfriend.

Malik didn't even try to deny it, shrugging sheepishly.

"You do realize he just did it to get revenge on me." Yugi held up his cuffed wrist.

Anzu gave her date a gentle smile. "Oh, it's okay, as long as we don't have to stay handcuffed all night."

"Wow, you sure are calm about this. I'd have punched Kaiba's lights out if he pulled that stunt on me and Mai," Jou commented, holding his fist up.

"Actually… Mokuba called me and warned me that something like this might happen." Anzu paused to giggle at Yugi's perplexed expression. "And he said that he wouldn't put it past his brother to pull a stunt like this once he starts dating."

Bakura chuckled. "Then I feel sorry for whoever that girl might be."

Malik snorted at his boyfriend. "Or guy." Everyone turned and gave the Egyptian a weird look. "What? The kid could be gay; look at his brother."

"I guess you would know, huh, Malik," Jou said snidely.

"Hmph. Bite me, Jounouchi."

"Why you…!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Down, Pup."

Jou blinked in confusion as the others stifled their laughs behind their hands. "… Uh?"

_Oops, didn't mean to say that aloud!_ "Oh, nothing. Hey, since Kaiba isn't here, I'll unlock you two for the duration of the movie, okay?" She dangled the key between well-manicured fingers.

Yugi breathed a little sigh of relief. "Great! Thanks, Mai."

With a smile, the blonde woman tried to unlock the wrist restraints, but oddly, the key didn't seem to work. "That's strange."

Anzu frowned slightly as Mai tried again. "Maybe he accidentally gave you the wrong key?"

"Gimme that." Jou studied the teeth of the key as if they held the secrets of the universe. "I betcha anything that Rich Boy threw you a fake. Just tryin' to make a move on your um… you know, your… your… you know." The brown-eyed blonde held his hands up in front of his chest and made a jiggling motion.

Malik groaned. "He's GAY, Jounouchi. He doesn't care about Mai's breasts. Say it with me… _breasts_."

"Shuddap!"

"Jou, Malik…" Bakura held his forefinger up to his pursed lips just as the lights began to dim.

Anzu grabbed a hold of Yugi's hand, causing the spiky-haired duelist to blush. "Yay! Movie's starting!"

"Huh." Jou leaned towards his shorter friend. "So, Yug, whaddya think Yami and Kaiba are up to right now, anyways?"

"You probably don't want to know, Jou. Trust me."

* * *

Yami writhed on the tan leather as Seto finished trailing the rose over the tips of his toes. _Stop that; it tickles! Just screw me already!_

_Tsk tsk… so impatient._ Seto tossed aside the rose and began prepping himself.

_You've been torturing me forever! Ah! Why is lube always so cold? _Yami strained against the cuff holding his wrist by the door, bucking in frustration. _Kai-baby, hurry up!_

_Blah blah blah… my God, if I didn't gag you, you'd be talking my ear off by now._

_But Baaaaaaa… _Seto cut off the mind link, counted to ten, then reestablished it. _….aaaaaaaaby! _Yami finished up, then immediately sent him a whap to the head, which surprisingly stung for a moment.

_Ouch!_

_Baaaaby, do that again and I'm cutting you off. _The former Pharaoh reached his left hand up for the blinders.

_Geez, no, stop that. _Seto grabbed his boyfriend's wrist. _Let me get you ready and then we can get busy, okay? _

**(Lemon deleted for ffnet... quite obviously, they got busy :p)**

For a moment they both held their bodies still, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the pleasure of being joined mind and body. Seto leaned his left shoulder against the backrest, allowing his arm to dangle down to brush sweat dampened bangs off Yami's forehead. _That was… nice._

_Yes. But it'd be nicer if I wasn't drowning in my own drool._

Seto chuckled wearily as the pleasant tingle began wearing off, and after pulling away, he carefully undid the gag and then the blindfold, kissing his lover's forehead tenderly as each of the straps were released. Yami wiped at his spit with the back of his hand and rubbed his jaw a little, but grinned as Seto curled up beside him for several minutes before he began packing all the goodies back into his briefcase.

"All right, you've had your fun… can I get out of the handcuffs now?" Yami asked politely, his voice a little hoarse.

"Now that _I've_ had my fun? I see… you didn't get any enjoyment out of that?"

"Maaaaybe." The crimson-eyed teen gave his boyfriend an enigmatic smile.

"Well… I suppose I could release you." Seto went and fetched the key from his pant pocket. "Huh… that's odd." He jiggled the key in the keyhole, but it wasn't unlocking.

"What's wrong?"

All the color suddenly drained out of Seto's face. "Shit. I thought… _Mai_ has the key."

"The one you tossed her earlier?" Seto reluctantly nodded. "Um, why did you give it to her, then?"

"I thought these cuffs used the same key!"

Yami cocked an eyebrow, then began snickering. "So you mean to tell me that I'm going to have to lie here naked until the movie is over?"

"No. I'll go… damn it! I chained you to the only door. I can, uh… maybe Fubeta can go pick up the key. Or you can mind link Yugi and ask him to get it from Mai, but that means Anzu has to come with…"

Yami couldn't help but laugh harder. "How do we always manage to get into these situations?"

"Beats me. Murphy's Law?" Seto finished wiping himself down with a towel and began redressing himself.

"Who's Murphy and what's the law?"

"It's just a saying. 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.'"

"Ahh. So… you're not really going to leave me sitting here naked, right?"

"As pleasant as the view is…" and Yami smirked at that, "… no. Here. I can at least help you get back into your pants."

"As opposed to you getting back into my pants?" Yami joked.

"Are you asking for a repeat performance?"

"Don't tempt me." The ex-spirit licked his lips teasingly and stretched his legs out, enjoying the slighty sore twinge between his legs. "Now can we _please_ decide what we should do about these cuffs?"

* * *

Yugi couldn't help but smile as Anzu hummed softly along with "You're the One That I Want" as it blasted from the theater's sound system. At least she was having a good time, which was all that mattered to him at the moment. And thankfully, the horror of "Grease" was nearly over as well. He looked over at Mai and Jou to his right; Mai looked a bit bored but Jou was grinning like a fool since he had snuck his arm around her shoulders. _Okay, things are looking good for Jounouchi. _Then Yugi took a quick peek at Malik and Bakura over to Anzu's left. Malik had fallen asleep, but Bakura had nestled his head against Malik's shoulder and was watching the film with some interest.

_Aibou?_

_Yami? Hey, what's up?_

_Um…_ the link died down for a moment, then came back up. _I need you to do me a favor._

_Well, I don't know about that. I'm still handcuffed to Anzu; Kaiba gave Mai a fake key._

_Um… it's not exactly a fake, Yugi. _

_What do you…_

_Oh for crying out loud! _Seto blurted out, butting into the conversation. _We have your key. We want the key that Mai has in exchange so get someone to bring it out ASAP._

Yugi wrinkled his nose. _Why?_

_None of your business,_ Seto snapped.

_Tell me why or forget it,_ Yugi argued back, forgetting for a moment that he was still chained to his date.

Yami sent him a sigh. _Seto handcuffed me to the door of the limo and I'm sitting here with just my pants on, okay?_

_Yami! I swear… that's so nasty! We have to ride in that limo, you know!_

Seto huffed impatiently. _We wiped down the fucking seats with leather wipes, okay? It's not like we have cooties or whatever. And I just opened the moonroof for ventilation._

_I bet it still smells like sex in there!_

The brunette began growling as Yami decided to put an end to all the bickering. _Kai-baby, stop that. Aibou, please… we both want to get out of our handcuffs, right?_

Yugi smiled thinly. _Yeah… all right, I get it.. Movie's about to end anyways. I'll get the key from Mai, but then what? _

_Seto will grab it through the moonroof and also give you and Anzu the key to your set of cuffs_, Yami replied. _Then I just need to get dressed and we'll be on our way!_

Yugi couldn't help but laugh out loud at the situation as the credits began playing on the screen. Anzu looked at him oddly before realizing that he must be talking to Yami.

"Okay, Kaiba does have the key to these handcuffs, and they agreed to give it to us once we get out there," Yugi explained to his friends as they stood up and prepared to leave.

"Cool. So did they say where we're goin' to next?" Jou asked, stretching his arms over his head.

Yugi blushed slightly. "Um… no. They were… distracted."

Jou looked baffled. "By what?"

"Each other?" Malik suggested, yawning widely. At least he had gotten in a good hour's nap.

Jou made a face. "Aw, man, don't tell me they were… they… in the car." Everyone else began snickering behind his back. "It's not funny!"

"Don't worry, Kaiba mentioned that he wiped the seats down afterwards," Yugi couldn't resist saying.

"Oh _gross_!"

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes:   
- I dragged my husband to see the 25th anniversary re-release of Grease in the theaters. He was horrified of course. I always wanted to attend a high school where students were required to burst into song and dance through the hallways :)  
- Re: Yami's comment of "I certainly hope this isn't one of those things where I end up naked and you don't": This is for those of you who collect doujinshi... ever notice how the seme often gets to keep all his clothes on while he's doing the nasty, while the uke is stripped bare?  
- Re: Setekh. This happens to be another name for Set/Seth. I just didn't want to use Set or Seth since it'd be a bit… confusing.  
- I didn't realize that Malik's a vegetarian in canon. I established Ryou as one several stories back, so now… I guess he convinced Malik to try it his way? Yeah. And that's my official excuse. ^^


	3. Ch 3: The Dating Game

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. This is a not-for-profit fanwork and I do not own any of these characters.

**This is a SHONEN-AI fic (male + male romantic relationship). If you are offended by homosexual relationships, please do not read this. Flames will be disregarded.**

Responses to questions posed by reviewers thus far:  
- Re: Uh... toys (Desidera) - Eeep! No no no... I have no idea what you're talking about!  
- Re: Uh... leather wipes (mechante fille) - I've stocked Seto's briefcase with the best stuff, I tell ya... that boy is prepared for everything! Well, it's a pretty big briefcase, so there's room for towels, leather wipes, slick, toys, a laptop... LOL!!

**

* * *

Games that People Play**

**Ch. 3: The Dating Game**

* * *

No one said a word out loud about the fact that the interior of the limo smelled strongly of air freshener, nor did anyone comment about the fact that Seto was busy redoing Yami's tie while the Mercedes rumbled back to life and began moving once again. But sometimes, imagination is far worse than reality.

"So… uh… dinner's next, right?" Jou asked, sitting gingerly at the edge of his seat. He tried to not think about the fact that his friend and… well, whatever Seto was to him… had been going at it like rabbits while the other three couples were enjoying a movie. _Going to a movie… that's a normal date activity. Gettin' into a limo afterwards where two guys were screwing all over the seats… not a normal date activity. And why does Rich Boy carry around leather wipes anyw… ewwwwwww!!! _The blonde teen couldn't help but shudder as Yami kissed Seto in thanks for fixing his tie again and an unwanted mental image of the pair naked and in the throes of passion suddenly sprang to mind. "Oh God, just shoot me now!" Jou whimpered, tugging at his hair.

Mai raised an eyebrow and wondered about her date's sanity. "Katsuya, what?"

"I… I… they, we… seat wipes," Jou stammered. _Think of boobs. Think of Mai's boobs. _

Seto stared at Jou for a long moment, then narrowed his eyes at Yugi. "You TOLD him?"

Yugi gave the young CEO his most innocent, wide-eyed look. If it worked for Mokuba, maybe it would work for him as well. "Kaiba, it was pretty obvious what you two were up to."

"Obvious to everyone except Jou," Malik pointed out, sniggering.

Seto glared at Malik. "Shut the fuck up, and I don't know what you're all talking about, so can it. I knew I should have left you in the handcuffs longer, Yugi. Or maybe duct taped your mouth shut." Sensing his boyfriend's displeasure at the remark, Seto grabbed Yami's right wrist before the crimson-eyed teen was able lift it up to hit him. So Yami simply smacked him with his left hand instead.

"You are _not_ going to tape Yugi's mouth shut," Yami ground out.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." _I'll just whip out the handy gag in my briefca… ow! Stop that!_

_You are definitely NOT going to gag him!_

_Why? Maybe he'd like it. OW!_ Frustrated, Seto grabbed both of Yami's wrists and wrestled them behind his back. _Don't make me get out the cuffs again._

Yami chuckled aloud. _Go ahead, Kai-baby. This time, you're the one who's going to…_

The beeping of the intercom caught everyone's attention. Seto released Yami to activate it. "Yes?"

"Mr. Kaiba, we've arrived at the restaurant."

"All right." Turning off the com, the brunette billionaire addressed the others in the car. "I'm sure I don't have to say this, but behave yourselves. This isn't Burger World or whatever. So don't scratch at your fleas or hump anyone's leg, Mutt. And Malik, dump the hat. It's ridiculous."

Malik pouted and Jou snarled wordlessly at Seto as a valet approached and opened the door. Anzu was the first one out, followed closely by Yugi, Mai, Jou, a now hatless Malik, Bakura, Yami and Seto.

"Well, looks like I guessed correctly," Mai said triumphantly as they looked up at the brass marquee over the doors of the restaurant. It proudly read "Boulud."

Seto approached her with Yami at his side. "Please tell me you haven't eaten here already. It just opened a week and a half ago."

"No, no I haven't. But I've read the reviews… it sounds wonderful."

Seto smirked. "I hope it doesn't disappoint me then," he said, and headed for the front doors, his hand on the small of Yami's back.

Mai turned to Jou, who was wondering how the hell he was going to pay for a fancy dinner. _Maybe I can just drink water, unless they charge me $10 for a bottle of imported water or some crap like that._

"Well, shall we?" the blonde woman asked, holding out her hand.

Jou blinked at her. _Aw, shit. I'm gettin' all distracted when I should be paying attention to Mai. Let's see… a gentleman should offer his arm to the lady, right? Okay, here goes…_ He held his left elbow out towards her, hoping he was doing it correctly. To his relief, Mai smiled and looped her arm through his. _Yes!!_

Yugi was quick to follow his friend's example, leading Anzu by the arm through the double doors held open by a pair of doormen, and Malik grabbed Bakura's hand as they brought up the rear.

"Oh wow," Anzu said softly once all eight of them were in the lobby. The interior was positively opulent… decorated in cream and gold, burgundy and midnight blue, full of lush velvets and brocades. Seto and Yami strolled up to the maitre d' like they owned the place while the others took a quick look around.

"This place looks really, really expensive. How much money did ya bring?" Jou whispered to Yugi, while the girls wandered off a short distance to check their hair and makeup in a mirror.

"Uh… probably not enough? I was hoping Kaiba would loan us some, or maybe offer to pay." _Yami?_

_Yes?_

_Jou and I didn't bring a lot of money with…_

_Don't worry, I'm sure Seto will pay for everyone. And if he doesn't volunteer, then I will. Which is the same thing essentially._

_Thanks, Yami!_ "Yami said he'd pay if Kaiba doesn't."

"Thank goodness. Cause I was beginning to think that…"

"AHEM." Both teens looked up as Seto cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention as the maitre d' gestured in the direction of the main dining hall.

Regrouping, the four couples walked through a set of bronze studded mahogany doors and were led to a round table in the far corner enclosed by gold and cream striped curtains, giving them quite a bit of privacy. Seto and Yami decided to sit down in the back corner. Jou and Yugi both pulled the chairs out for their dates before seating themselves, and Malik even pulled out Bakura's chair with a bow before he sat himself down.

After the menus were distributed and the curtains were drawn around their table, Yami leaned his head against Seto's shoulder while they all considered what they wanted to eat.

Jou stared at the menu and scratched his head. "Uhh… I don't get this. There's like, no prices listed."

"Why does it matter? I'm paying," Seto answered dismissively, a slight frown forming on his face. "You choose by number of courses. I would suggest three since the vegetarian menu only offers a three course prix fixe. But if you want to make a pig of yourself, there are four, five and eight course options as well."

While a small part of Jou wanted to blow Seto's cash just to do it, the rest of him didn't want to act like a glutton in front of Mai. "Three's fine." _Damn smug bastard. Stupid French menu… I don't even know what half this stuff is! _"So… Yug. What looks good to you?"

Yugi was also struggling to figure out what some of the items were exactly, then coughed when he spied some of the supplemental prices on the appetizers menu. "I know the $650 caviar doesn't."

"_$650?!_" Jou squeaked. "I know caviar is supposed ta be expensive, but… is that for a whole bucket or somethin'?"

Yugi looked it up on the menu. "50 grams of Iranian 000 Beluga caviar. That would be one serving, I think."

Yami perked up. If it was seafood and was exotic or expensive, he wanted to try it. "Kai-baby…"

"Yeah, yeah, I already know."

Jou smiled smugly when he realized that at least one person at the table had no qualms about spending Seto's big bucks. But then again, they were a couple. A couple who liked to have sex in the li… _No no no… don't think about it!_

Anzu looked over at Yugi, then at Seto and Yami. _Well, since no one else is going to ask… _"So does anyone know what porchetta, paupiette, and clafoutis mean? Or vacherin? Chibouste?" she queried, stumbling over the words slightly.

"They sound French," Malik sneered, ignoring the fact that they were indeed in a French restaurant. He glanced again at the vegetarian menu. "How about mesclun? Coulis?"

"Mesclun are mixed greens. Coulis means puree, I believe" Bakura answered after a moment's thought.

Malik grinned at his boyfriend. "Awww, Ryou, you're so smart!" Bakura simply blushed at the compliment. "Hmm… the Swiss chard and herb cannelloni sounds pretty good…"

Jou stared at the pale-haired couple, then scrunched his face up at the menu. "Geez. Okay… let's see. Like 'mesclun salad with roasted bell peppers and tomato confit, seasonal crudités, black olives, lemon vinaigrette and lovage oil' - is that a single item? What's a confit? What's a crudité? What's a lovage? Where's the normal food?"

"Normal food?" Mai echoed, laughing merrily. "Oh, Katsuya…"

"French fries don't count as French food, you dumb dog." Seto began pinching at the bridge of his nose. _Maybe it was a mistake to bring everyone else along… I can stomach Yugi and Mai and Bakura, and that's it. They can leave their dates at home next time._

Yami placed his hand at the base of his lover's neck and began rubbing it gently while tapping their link to leech away some of Seto's bad mood. _It's okay… it's kind of amusing that that they're all asking these things. Honestly… it's never really bothered me. Half the time I don't know what I'm ordering and it always comes out all right. _

_Really?_

_Mm. Food was less complicated in ancient Egypt, I'm sure. And it's not like you or Noa or Mokuba regularly demand "seasonal crudités"… _

_Hn. Guess you have a point. _"Okay, start over from the top. Anzu first."

"Um…" the brunette dancer quickly glanced over the menu again. "Porchetta, paupiette, clafoutis, vacherin, chibouste? And I'm sure I butchered the pronunciation on most of those quite badly."

"Porchetta is roasted pork, paupiette is a filet wrapped around a filling, clafoutis is a sort of cake I think, vacherin is some other dessert thing… meringue related, and chibouste is a custard-like cream."

Even Jou couldn't help but be impressed. "Wow, you're like a walking dictionary. So what's confit, crudité and lovage?"

Yami smiled and took over for his boyfriend. "Confit is a method of cooking involving the preservation of the item in oil or fat, crudités are simply raw veggie sticks, and lovage is just an herb." Jou gawked at him. "What? I do cook you know."

"So why don't they just say 'green salad with bell peppers, tomato, veggies sticks, olives, and tons of oil?'"

"Probably because it sounds gross," said Mai. "Would you eat that?"

"Uh… I'd rather have a plate of curry and rice, thanks."

* * *

Despite the difficulties with the menu, everyone eventually decided on their orders. The food that was served was flavorful as well as artistically pleasing, but Jounouchi couldn't help but wonder how much each bite cost considering that the food, especially the main course, seemed to be really tiny compared to the size of the plate. It seemed that presentation was more important than quantity. _No wonder Kaiba's so skinny if he eats like this all the time._ Not that Seto was even eating everything set in front of him; Yami was snagging bits of seared rib eye and morel off Seto's plate which were apparently reserved for his consumption, since the taller duelist was actively pushing them towards his lover. The ex-spirit was reciprocating but on a smaller scale, hand feeding Seto a few bites of roasted sea bass when the older teen was too distracted to object.

Jou was a bit surprised when he came to the realization that he was actually jealous of Seto and Yami, or more precisely, the relationship they managed to build despite their differences and past rivalry. Currently, the pair had completely withdrawn from the quiet conversation at the table and were apparently chatting via their mind link, if he was reading the expressions on their faces correctly. Maybe their weirdly perverse sex life was a scary thing to ponder, but it was obvious how closely they were connected and how well they complimented one another. Heck, if they got any closer, they ought to be considered a single entity and call themselves Kaimi. Or Yamba. _Look at 'em makin' googly eyes at each other. Okay, scratch that… Kaiba looks wrong with that expression on his face. Wait, why am I watching Yami and Kaiba feed each other?_

Swinging his gaze back to Mai, Jou sighed inwardly. _Oh yeah, that's why. Man, what can I offer Mai? She belongs in a place like this, with people like this, eatin' this kind of food, most of which I can't even pronounce! _Mai was mature; a lady of refinement. Not the kind of woman who should be stuck with a teenager who was attending community college most of the year and working part-time in a gaming shop to supplement dwindling savings from his glory days as a globetrotting duelist. _Glory days… ha! Who am I kidding? I was always the runner-up or the guy who finished in third. _Though Jou was proud of what he had managed to accomplish, he was afraid it wasn't enough for the woman he was lusting after.

"Something on your mind?" the object of Jou's affections asked softly, breaking into his reverie.

"Huh? Oh… it's nothing."

"Really? Because you've been pushing that same piece of chicken back and forth for the last few minutes," she pointed out in amusement.

"Yeah? Sorry." Jou put his fork and knife down. "So, Mai… you probably eat at places like this a lot, huh?"

"I wouldn't say a lot. Why do you ask? You didn't like what you ordered?"

"Nah, food's good. But um… you… if…" _Damn it, pull yourself together man! _"If I asked you to go out with me again but we couldn't come to a place like this, what would you say?"

Mai delicately picked up a forkful of baked halibut. "We're in the middle of date number one and you're already asking me out for date number two?"

_Is that a no? _"Uhh…"

The violet-eyed blonde giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm just teasing you, Pup. Don't be nervous. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you in the first place, know what I mean?"

"But I'm not rich or classy or anything like… hey, you called me Pup again!"

Mai coyly fluttered her long lashes at her date. "I think it's cute, like you, but… if it really bothers you…"

"No, well, yes… uh… grrr. Fine! But only you can use it. And only cause you think I'm... uh, it's cute and all."

"Thanks, Pup." She smiled brightly and then got a little more serious, dropping down to a whisper so that Jou would have to lean in closer to hear her. "Look, Katsuya, I agreed to go out with you because I am fond of you for who you are, despite the age difference. You're a nice guy, and you're open, honest and loyal; a true friend. And… that's really important to me. It means more to me than anything else. I have no regrets about this date. Who cares about money anyways? I'm doing well enough myself."

Jou blushed. "Wow… thanks."

Mai patted his hand, then wrapped her fingers around his. "In response to your earlier question, yes."

"Yes?" Jou asked stupidly, staring at his hand, which just seemed big and clumsy under Mai's refined fingers. The room temperature seemed to have gone up several degrees.

"Second date? Yes. But this time, let's do it without our friends, hmm?"

"You… you mean… alone?"

"That's the idea." She gave his hand a light squeeze and watched him turn positively crimson.

_

* * *

Yami, for the hundredth time, stop stuffing food into my mouth,_ Seto complained, swallowing another mouthful of chocolate caramel millefeuille. _I'm already full and as a matter of fact, you can have my dessert too. _The brunette pushed his half-finished raspberry tart at his boyfriend. The fact that Seto didn't finish eating didn't surprise Yami, but there was an undercurrent of irritation in his mental voice. 

_Is something wrong? Didn't like the tart? _Yami took a bite. Though he preferred the overwhelming sweetness of things like chocolate and vanilla caramel ice cream, it wasn't bad… just a touch too sour for his taste due to the yuzu in the chibouste.

Seto took a sip of his coffee and watched everyone else around their table enjoying their desserts. _The Mutt was staring at us earlier, and he's doing it again. I don't like that look on his face._ He scowled and blatantly stared back at Jou, who looked away after a moment to fix his attention on Mai instead.

_Baby, you don't like him, period,_ Yami pointed out, thinking privately to himself that their entire rivalry was rather pointless and childish. They really should have outgrown it by this time.

_But I'm tolerating him, aren't I?_

_Yes. Thank you._

_Hn. _Seto went back to his coffee.

Yami turned to regard Yugi and Anzu, who were sampling each other's desserts. "So… what did you two think of dinner?"

Anzu quickly swallowed a mouthful of poached peach. "Oh, this was some of the best food I've ever had, and I love French food! We should do this more often."

Yami and Yugi just grinned at her while Seto groused to Yami, _I guess feeding Yugi-tachi on a weekly basis isn't often enough, hm?_

_Shh. Drink your coffee, Kai-baby. _

"Yeah, this has been really great so far," Yugi said happily. "Except for the handcuff thing, which I guess I'm over." Seto smirked. "So… do we have anything planned after this?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling any of you what it is," Seto replied, putting his coffee cup down on the saucer. "And if you hate it, it was Noa's idea, so blame him for it."

"I'm sure it'll be fun, whatever it is," Anzu said optimistically, back to nibbling on her own chocolate fondant. "Especially since Noa planned it and not you. God, this is good." Seto sneered and rolled his eyes. "I saw that, you know. I'm not as oblivious as you think, Kaiba."

Yami snickered while Seto just huffed and turned his head away. _And no, you can't kill her, gag her, or duct tape her mouth shut… that would upset Aibou._

_But cuffs are ok?_ Seto made sure to jog the metal restraints in his pocket as he reached for his wallet.

_No. No more handcuffs. At least, not tonight._

_Tomorrow then. _Seto smirked again and sent his boyfriend a mental image of what he had in mind, which earned him a hand on the thigh and a hearty chuckle.

_You drive a hard bargain, Kai-baby. But… all right. You have yourself a deal._

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes:   
- This sorta ended up being more of a Mai and Jou chapter, which is okay with me, since they need a bit more character development anyways (and I can't spend 10 pages or whatnot in Word talking about people eating, okay). Maybe I'll put more focus on Malik and Ryou next chappie, and Yugi and Anzu after that. Seto and Yami already got plenty of airtime (limo time?) last chappie.  
- I spent quite a bit of time picking out a restaurant for the formal dinner. Do you know how hard it is finding a formal French restaurant with a vegetarian menu? HA! Took me hours. I ended up selecting Daniel Boulud's "Daniel" of New York as my template since it fit all my criteria, and to put a spin on it I named the fictional Domino branch Boulud. And here's something to choke on… Yami's opt in for caviar brought the total bill before drinks, tax or tip to be $1386 for the table of eight. Not the most expensive restaurant by far, but still costly enough to put a good dent in most people's wallets. Bon appétit!  
- I hope I got all the food terminology right… I had to look a lot of it up. When I eat out, I order the way Yami does… I just pick items based on the words I know and hope for the best. Works for me.  
- Curry on rice happens to be listed as Jou's favorite food, so I couldn't resist mentioning it here :)  
- Re: Mai's age. I'm not assigning Mai an official age in my AU, but going by official numbers she'd be 26 or 27 here. I think she'd need to be a tiny bit younger to make this work, so for the purposes of my stories, I'd put her at around 24.  
- Is it mean to have Mai call Jou "Pup?" I think it's cute. I had an ex-boyfriend whom I called "Dog Boy," which is infinitely worse, ne?  
- Yugi ordered peach for dessert… get it, Peachshipping? Hahaha.


	4. Ch 4: Fun and Games

Warnings: swearing… _**LOTS**_ of swearing this chapter  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. This is a not-for-profit fanwork and I do not own any of these characters.

Responses to questions posed by reviewers thus far:  
- Re: Pup nickname (Desidera, SoulSister, Phoenix87, mechante fille, Darleneartist) - Yay, I'm glad people liked it :)  
- Re: Peachy (mechante fille, Nenya) - Hehehe... bad humor. I love it!  
- Re: Muttshipping (Pysche) - Ewww! No!! LOL... Actually it was originally a bit worse, but I deleted some scenes to minimize any accidental implication that might have been there. But hey, if people want to read into it too deeply...  
- Re: Briefcase? (mechante fille) - Being a nut, I calculated the size of Seto's briefcase (yes, it is a briefcase despite the size) as it's drawn in canon in the anime. Assuming that the artists are consistent with the settei (which I grant are inaccurate) his briefcase measures 1.5' tall by 2' long. That's 5" taller and 6" longer than hubby's briefcase... so you can fit quite a bit of stuff in there.

**

* * *

Games that People Play**

**Ch. 4: Fun and Games**

* * *

Back in the limo they went. Seto refused to tell anyone, even Yami, where they were headed. The entire thing became one big guessing game.

"The mall? The beach?" Anzu tapped her forefinger on her chin as she tried to think of where else they could possibly be going. "KaibaLand?"

"I don't think we're dressed for the beach or roller coasters, hon," Mai commented. "How about dancing?" Seto gave a minute shudder at that, thinking of a drunken Amelda and Pegasus making passes at him. But he after a moment, he remembered to shake his head at Mai, who just frowned. "Rats."

Jou looked relieved. "That's good, cause I can't dance anyways!"

"Are we going to try and take over the world or something?" Malik asked jokingly. Several people looked at him in alarm. "Geez, I'm just kidding. Bowling? Ice skating?"

Bakura, who had been looking out the window, suddenly sucked in a breath. "I know where we're going. Putt Putt mini golf."

Yugi blinked and tugged at his gaudy tie. "Miniature golf? Are you sure?"

Malik turned his head to look out the window as well, staring at a garish turquoise and yellow sign off the side of the road. "Yeah, I'd say Ryou got it right, since we're pulling into the parking lot."

Yami began laughing, nudging his boyfriend. _Mini golf? How did you end up picking that? You never come with Mokuba, Noa and me when we play, Baby._

_I've played before… but it was a long time ago. I can't remember what it was that I hated about it though. Anyways, Noa suggested it so if you don't like it, blame him._

_Huh. Well, I have to warn you, I'm not a bad player._

Seto shrugged. _I didn't know they played mini golf in ancient Egypt._

Yami smiled broadly and winked. _Of course we did. Lots of sand traps though._

* * *

Once everyone got set up with balls and clubs, they began discussing how to set up the game. Eventually, the group came to an agreement… they would play the most difficult course due to Seto's insistence, there would be four teams with each couple as a team, and scores from both players would be combined on each hole to determine who the winners would be.

"So what's the prize for winning?" Jou asked, nibbling on a churro from the concession stand. Apparently eating dinner had no effect on his ability to put away copious amounts of junk food. "Or is it just braggin' rights?"

Seto thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. How about this: winning team, which incidentally will be Yami and me, gets to chose where we finish up the evening."

_Love hotel,_ thought Jou. _Nasty. _"How ya so sure you're gonna win?" _No way in HELL am I gonna let that crazy bastard win this._

"That's easy. He's not. Ryou and I are going to win," Malik said confidently, already thinking about where his boyfriend would want to go.

"Hey, don't count Anzu and me out either," Yugi piped up. "We're not too shabby at this."

"Yugi, I don't think I can't play in heels," Anzu whispered, putting her hand on his arm.

"Oh, that's okay! As long as we all have fun. That's what's important, right guys?"

Seto stared at the violet-eyed teen in disbelief. _No, what's important is winning. I don't care if Anzu can't play in heels. That's her own fault._

Yami sighed. _Oh, Seto…_

_Don't worry, we'll win this easy,_ the brunette boasted, his competitive nature sparked and now roaring like a wildfire. _This game's all about angles, trajectory and momentum. In that regard, you should be thankful to have me as your partner._

_Seto._ Yami turned to focus his complete attention on his lover. _I'm thankful to have you as my partner because I'm thankful to have you as my partner… in everything, okay?_

Seto felt his face heat up a little, though it wasn't an unfamiliar sensation by now. Y_eah, well… whatever. You should be even more thankful now cause you and I are going to win this._ Seto swung the golf club up on his shoulder. "Okay losers, time to get schooled."

* * *

Bakura had been designated scorekeeper, so by the fourth hole Malik was starting to check the scores to figure out who their toughest opponents would be. After three holes, Yami led the pack with a score of 4 thanks to a pair of successive pars and a birdie. Bakura and Mai were at par with 5. Yugi and Jou scored a 6, and Anzu and Malik followed with a 7. Seto trailed all of them with a score of 8.

Yami was up first, placing his red ball on a worn-down tee hole on the rubber mat at the start of the fourth hole. With a casual swing, the ball was sent rolling gently down a short slope, bumped off a curb, and came to a stop. Whistling to himself, Yami took a few steps over as Seto set up for his turn. With a slight scowl, the young billionaire put his pale blue ball down, swung, and snarled in frustration as the ball bounced off the side curb, ricocheted off the far curb, and ended up off the green completely, rolling to a stop next to Anzu's feet.

"This course is seriously screwed up," Seto complained to anyone who would listen. "I had the angle calculated perfectly on that, but since the Astroturf is lumpy and uneven, it redirected my ball."

"You're hitting it too hard, Kaiba," Anzu mentioned, but after receiving a glare for her efforts, she went silent.

Malik sneered at Seto's back. _Mental note to self: Kaiba's a whiner. And he sucks at mini golf. _"Despite the fact that Kaiba blows at this, it still looks like our toughest competition will be the Pharaoh and his loverboy," he murmured at Bakura.

The white-haired teen looked down at the score sheet. "Well, Yami's individual score might be tough to beat, but as a team Jou and Mai are doing very well. And Mai looks like she really wants to win."

Malik pouted a little. "_I_ really want to win."

Bakura gave his boyfriend a small smile. "I'll do my best."

"You better… aw, I'm just kidding, Ryou. I know you will."

Mai's voice suddenly interrupted their private conversation. "Okay, you guys are up."

With Malik cheering encouragement, Bakura put down a white ball and teed off.

* * *

After six holes, Jou and Mai were tied with Malik and Bakura at 25 points a piece. Yami and Seto as a team were at 27, and Yugi and Anzu lagged behind with 33. Yami was well under par with an individual score of 9, and Seto was barely beating out Anzu, 18 to 19.

"So I guess Yugi and Anzu are pretty much out of the game, huh?" Malik commented as soon as his boyfriend had finished calculating the scores. They were at the seventh hole, which looked fairly tough… the hole sat on a raised mound with a water hazard right behind the mound.

"Well, we still have 12 holes left. There's plenty of time for them to catch up."

A light, flirty giggle floated into the air. Malik rolled his eyes. "Not if Anzu keeps acting like that. But I guess she's just here to 'have fun.'" He made quote marks in the air.

"We're all here to have fun," Bakura gently reminded Malik, running his fingers up his boyfriend's arm, eventually resting it on Malik's shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Kaiba."

Both pale-haired teens turned to watch Seto going off on his latest rant. His ball had flown over the mound and landed in the shallow water trap. The brunette CEO was grumbling loudly as he went to retrieve the errant ball.

Bakura sighed and shook his head. "Kaiba would do a lot better if he'd stop swinging so hard… but maybe that's how he likes to play. Or maybe no one told him that this isn't baseball. On the other hand, Mai's doing as well as I am, and she's in three-inch heels."

"Hmm… that means we need to distract her or Jounouchi." _Mai would be tough to distract though… she's in the zone. But I think I know which button I can push on Jou…_

Bakura's brown eyes widened slightly. "Um… you're not going to do anything bad, are you?"

"Of course not," Malik said innocently. "Just watch. Hey, Jou. Come here a second."

The brown-eyed blonde cocked his head and walked over. "What's up?"

"Bet you're enjoying this mini golf stuff, huh?"

Jou shrugged. "Sure, it's fun."

A sly look crossed Malik's face. "But I mean, every time Mai goes to hit the ball… I bet you get a great view of her… assets."

"Assets?" Jou turned and watched Mai tee off, her silk swathed hips swaying. "Yeah… assets. Wait a sec… why you checkin' out my date? I thought you were gay?"

"I am," Malik assured him. "Doesn't mean I'm blind. I don't have to be into chicks to know that Mai's hot. And the way her breasts practically pop out of her dress when she bends over… mm hmm. Better keep an eye on other guys around here though… I thought I saw a few of them earlier ogling your girl."

"Wha…?" Jou instantly went on the alert, glancing around for any suspicious looking characters.

"Hey Pup, it's your turn," Mai called out. "Pup?"

"Uh… yeah, okay," Jou responded, doing a double take to make sure that his date's chest hadn't popped right out of her dress. But before he walked off, he quickly whispered, "Thanks, buddy!" to Malik.

"And that's how it's done," the Egyptian said smoothly.

Bakura just gawked at him. "That was awful! And underhanded! And… well, I think it'll work. Good job." He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Heh. Thanks."

* * *

By the tenth hole, Seto's temper was flaring up quite badly. It didn't help when he had spared a moment to look over Bakura's shoulder and saw that his score was double that of Yami's, and that he was now tied for dead last with Anzu.

"Goddamn motherfucking piece of shit!" Seto screamed loudly as he tried unsuccessfully to get the ball to roll down a series of small slopes for the sixth time. Malik chuckled at the mortified expressions of the families that were within earshot of Seto's voice. Unfortunately for them, the young billionaire's voice carried quite well.

"Kai-baby, you only get six tries per hole," Yami tried explaining to his lover, who was teeing off yet again.

"I just want to get this fucking uncooperative ball into the stupid hole, okay?" Seto swung his club again, sending the ball flying down the slope far too quickly. Of course, it ended up in the water again. "Shit! And no, I'm not leaving till I get this right."

_Baby… don't hit it so hard. You're overanalyzing the game. Just tap the ball and let the momentum carry it down._

_Fuck off._ He whacked the ball again, this time sending it right over the curb and into the grass… again. "Fuck!!"

While waiting for Seto to finish up his turn, the group overhead a little girl on the hole behind them loudly asking her mother, "Mama, what does 'Goddamn motherfucking piece of shit' mean?"

"What?" the horrified woman screeched, looking over at a fuming Seto and narrowing her eyes. Then she began storming towards the tenth hole. "You… you there! There are _children_ present. Watch your language, young man!"

Seto didn't even look at her, he was so engrossed in what he was doing. "Look, bi…"

"_SETO,_" Yami said in warning. "I'm sorry. We'll try to keep our voices down," the ex-spirit said in apology. Though he really didn't mean it; if he had, he'd be trying to temper Seto's anger. But Seto was just too funny when he got this mad over something so trivial. _Let him blow off a little steam..._

"SHIT!!"

* * *

Even after the extremely difficult twelfth hole, Malik was thinking mini golf was the best game ever. Who knew that a few scuffs and imperfections in the ground could cause Seto Kaiba to become this unhinged?

"Holy flying fuck!" It sounded like Seto was still having a grand old time. Malik looked up to see the tall brunette trying to hit his ball out of a water trap with his club. All he managed to accomplish was splashing stale water onto his shoes and trousers.

"Kaiba, you can't just hit it out of the water. If it falls in, the rules say you have to go back to the beginning of the hole," Yugi pointed out.

Seto glared at the shorter spiky-haired teen. "Yugi, butt out. What the hell does it matter to you? If I say I can hit it out of the fucking water, then I can hit it out of the fucking water."

"Coz I'm Seto Kaiba and the rules can just bite me," Jou mocked, though not loudly enough for Seto to hear. But Yami, Mai, Bakura and Malik heard it, and they all just chuckled softly at the truth of the statement.

"But Kaiba… you're just making a mess of your nice suit," Anzu said, sounding a bit flustered.

"I don't give a rat's ass." He flung his club into the grass and grabbed the ball out of the water with his bare hands, dropping it right over the hole. And as if to spite him, the ball hit the plastic bottom of the hole and bounced back out. Malik burst into raucous laughter, which earned him a wet, dirty golf ball to the head.

"Mommy, Daddy… why is that tall man over there throwing a ball at the other man?" another child asked. The boy pointed right at Seto. His embarrassed parents hustled him away from a glowering, frustrated Seto while everyone laughed over the comment.

"Because Son, the tall man is crazy," Malik automatically answered in a fatherly tone even as he rubbed at his sore forehead, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he began backing away because Seto was quickly approaching him with a look of murder in his eyes. Not wanting to earn another ball to the head, or worse, a club, the Egyptian hid behind his boyfriend, using Bakura as a shield.

"Malik? Eep!!" Bakura tried to duck out of the way as Seto began chasing Malik in circles around him. "Yami, help!"

"Sorry, he deserves it." Yami shrugged, his crimson eyes flashing in merriment.

With a sigh, Bakura finally decided to interfere on Malik's behalf. Stepping between the billionaire and the tombkeeper, he gave Seto his best innocent look while saying, "Malik didn't mean it; he was just joking around. Right, Malik?"

"Yeah. It was a joke." _Get a sense of humor, Kaiba._

"So can we please get back to playing golf? Please?" Bakura widened his eyes until he looked positively angelic, then clasped his hands together for good measure. Seto crossed his arms across his chest and huffed in displeasure, but he backed off, turned around and went to fetch his abandoned equipment instead of throttling Malik. As soon as he was gone, Bakura said softly, "Well… that worked better than I thought."

Malik grudgingly stepped out from behind his amused boyfriend. "What, the sweet little angel act? I told you… no one could resist that look of yours. Good job, Ryou."

Bakura's eyes crinkled in delight. "I know."

* * *

"No way. No way in hell." Jou was eyeing the intimidating eighteenth hole, which was a short green with an inclined ramp for ball launching. The hole itself was on a moving platform in the middle of a large water hazard. "Okay, who picked this course?"

Everyone else pointed at Seto, who was just walking up to the final hole with Yami practically pushing him from behind. "What are you all looking at?!" he demanded.

"Shoulda known," Jou groaned, then he frowned at a group of young men who were checking Mai out as they walked by. He took a step closer to his date, blocking her from their view. Mai smirked but didn't say a thing.

"So what's the score at, Bakura?" Yami asked, even as Seto was starting to set up for his shot. Technically Yami should have teed off first, but no one was going to say anything to Seto about it.

The white-haired teen checked his sheet. "Mai and Jou are at 89, Malik and I are only one point behind. Then you and Kaiba, Yugi and Anzu are tied at 101. So if I calculated this correctly… the best you can do is finish a joint third with Yugi and Anzu."

"I refuse to finish third," Seto declared as if he could will the scores to change with his words alone. Then before Yami had a chance to warn him, he smacked the ball hard, sending it right over the hole, over the water trap, and into a pile of decorative gravel. "Goddamn stupid sonuvabitch! What the fuck is up with this shit? I am _never_ playing this hack sport again!" Without finishing the hole, he began storming off until he realized that Yami wasn't going to follow, then reluctantly slunk back to watch as his boyfriend completed the hole in only two strokes.

With a slight smile and a shrug, Yami wordlessly accompanied Seto back to the counter to turn in their clubs and balls. It was probably safer for everyone if the short-tempered CEO wasn't wielding a three-foot metal rod or carrying a rock hard ball which he had a propensity for throwing.

Seto leaned against the side of the cashier's booth and scowled as Yugi and Anzu celebrated back at the last hole… apparently both of them had managed to make the shot despite the water hazard. _What the hell are they so happy about? It's not like they had a chance of winning even after making those shots._

Yami reached out for his lover's hand, running his thumb gently over Seto's knuckles. _Kai-baby, they're just having fun. And Anzu has been having a hard time playing in heels, so I'm sure she's thrilled to have made that last shot._

Seto tried to think of a scathing comeback, but as Yami began rubbing at the base of his neck with his other hand, he felt his irritation diminishing. _Hn._

_Normally I'd be concerned about you getting so angry, but it was… well, it was funny watching you throw a tantrum all over the golf course. _

_I wasn't doing it to be funny. That shit really pissed me off! I need to have a course, a properly maintained course, put into the backyard._

Yami quirked an eyebrow. _Along with the water maze you wanted to have put in?_

_Hey, that was your idea._

The crimson-eyed teen smiled and leaned slightly against the older duelist. _If you seriously want to learn to play, you should come with your brothers and me sometimes…_

_No, I want to play on a course which isn't set up for luck shots! I know I calculated the angles correctly, but since most of the holes are lopsided or poorly constructed, it just fucked everything up. _

_Baby, you just… you're too aggressive. And this isn't a purely scientific game... that's why the imperfections in the course make things more interesting. _Yami just shook his head, then went back to the counter to borrow a club for a minute. _Here, I'll give you a quick, impromptu lesson on how to putt. Remember, this is just miniature golf… you're not trying to send the ball into orbit alongside your KaibaCorp satellites._

Seto just grumbled as he grabbed tightly onto the grip. Yami stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover, resting both his hands on top of Seto's larger ones. _Relax your hands… don't strangle the club._

_Oh please… it deserves to be strangled. _But Seto gradually loosened his grip as Yami instructed.

_Okay, now just move your hands back like this… yes, this is as about far back as you want to go. Then just gently…_

"Oh my God, they're trying to have sex on the golf course!" Jou yelped as the rest of the group approached the counter. From the direction he was looking, all Jou could see was Yami flush up against Seto's rear, with both pairs of hands somewhere in front of Seto's waist for the purpose of getting the brunette's pants undone, he suspected.

Both Yami and Seto looked up and simultaneously fixed Jou with identical dirty looks while everyone else snickered. "Technically, they're not _on_ the course," Mai pointed out, giggling.

"I was showing Seto how to putt," Yami explained dryly, holding up the club as proof before returning it to an amused cashier. "So what was the final score?"

Malik gave the former Pharaoh a huge grin and made a victory sign while Bakura read off the numbers. "Malik and I got 99. Mai and Jou got 101, Yugi and Anzu 108, and… well…"

"The two of you got 109," Malik interrupted. "Last place. Too bad you teamed up with your boyfriend, Yami… your individual score of 33 was incredible, considering par was 60. But…"

Yami could feel Seto tensing up, so he cut Malik's gloating short. "But you won, so the two of you get to pick where we're going to next. So have you picked a location?"

Malik went to say something else, then decided against it when the Sennen Eye flashed across Yami's forehead. "Um… let me confer with Ryou real quick."

Seto draped an arm around Yami's shoulders while the two pale-haired teens conversed. _Malik should be grateful that you just saved him from the beating he had coming._

_He should be grateful I didn't send him to the Shadows._ Yami kissed the hand that was on his shoulder.

_Mm. The Shadow Realm doesn't deserve to be stuck with someone him._

"Okay, we've decided," said Bakura, walking back to rejoin the group.

"But we're not going to tell you guys where we're going," Malik added. We'll just tell your driver, Kaiba. I'm sure you won't mind."

_Can we kill him now? _Yami just snorted a laugh while Seto said out loud, "Whatever."

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes:   
- To illustrate the depths of my insanity, I played several rounds of virtual "mini putt" on my computer to figure out what a good score would be. And I set up an entire Excel spreadsheet to keep track of scores! This game is based off the Mini Putt 4 on miniputtgames(dot)com, but I made up my own numbers for par on each hole since that game doesn't have them.  
- Mmm, yes, Seto's got a dirty mouth. It could have been even worse, but… well, you get the picture. He was very, very pissed off. I sympathize… that's what I sound like when I play mini golf.  
- I know most mini golf courses have the 18th hole as an all-or-nothing where once you make the shot, the ball goes buh-bye, but for the sake of this story, I just wanted a really difficult final hole. So I guess the balls would have to be returned after that.  
- Well, I tried to get more Malik and Ryou interaction in this chapter… I think I was partially successful. Meh. Hope it was okay. While I like Ryou as the cute, innocent kid… I figured he couldn't hang around Malik for too long without developing a tiny bit of bad boy in him. But I still see him as being the sweet one in the group.


	5. Ch 5: Endgame

Warnings: swearing  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. This is a not-for-profit fanwork and I do not own any of these characters.

Responses to questions posed by reviewers thus far:  
- Re: Seto's dirty mouth (Darleneartist) - I have a swearing warning at the top of all my fics, but I did give an extra warning at the top of the last chapter for language content. While this is a humorous story, Seto is still Seto, and when his temper gets going he's going to show it... that's just how I characterize him. While I'd like to say that people should know better than to swear in the presence of children (or ANYONE)... that's not realistic. I'm amused by everyone who reviewed and said, "Yeah, I sound like that when I play mini golf too!" While I understand your concerns... I stand by Seto's bad behavior here. And ironically... he won't let Mokuba and Noa swear. Is that hypocritical of him? Absolutely. I hope you continue to enjoy my fics despite the language used, and I hope you never pick up Seto's bad habits, but I'm going to let Seto do as he pleases. And keep in mind this is just fiction and that no actual children were irrevocably harmed in the writing of this story (I didn't have to run out to a golf course to research that part of the fic!)

* * *

**Games that People Play**

**Ch. 5: Endgame**

* * *

"So does anyone know where we're going?" Yugi asked. Not that he hadn't enjoyed playing miniature golf with everyone, but he was hoping that there wouldn't be a lot more walking around, for the sake of Anzu's sore feet.

Seto snorted and looked over at a smug Malik. "Ask the asshole."

"Hey, we won fair and square," the tombkeeper protested. "Not my fault you have a short temper and an inability to control your swing."

Seto's hand clenched. "Would you like to see how well I can control my swing?"

Yami sighed and fiddled with the lapel of Seto's jacket. _Baby, relax. I'm sure Malik and Bakura chose some place appropriate to close out the evening. Even if you don't trust Malik's judgement, Bakura can be trusted._

_Hn. _The brunette CEO stole a glance at Bakura, then shifted his attention to the lights and landmarks outside the car, trying to orient himself. _Whatever._

Meanwhile, Mai realized that the limo was passing through her neighborhood, which meant that Malik and Bakura had chosen a location nearby, since they also lived in the area. "Well, at least I know where we are, but I'm not sure where… ah ha, I got it! Fountain Park!" The small park was popular with couples since it featured four different fountains, along with a koi pond and meandering paths through trees and lush flowerbeds. She only hoped it wasn't crowded this particular evening.

Bakura smiled sheepishly. "That's right."

"Isn't that a hot spot for lovers?" Jou asked. "I really can't see Malik in a place like that."

Malik frowned. "For your information, _Pup_, Ryou and I happened to end our first date there, so excuse me for picking something with some sentimental value for us, okay?" _And we shared our first kiss there as well, but you don't need to know that._

"Aww, that's cute!" Anzu said dreamily.

"More like sappy. And don't call me Pup!" Jou whined.

"Why not? Mai's been calling you that all evening."

"Yeah, and you ain't Mai!"

Bakura lightly poked his boyfriend in the arm. "Malik."

"Oh, fine!" the tanned teen grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as the limo turned down a narrow road before rolling to a stop in the parking lot behind the park.

* * *

The four couples decided to split up and each go to a different fountain to get some privacy. Luckily, the park was nearly deserted since it there was only about half an hour before closing time. Malik quickly called dibs on the Iris Fountain and promptly dragged Bakura off down the main pathway. Mai chose the Bird Fountain and led Jou off with a smile and a wink. Yami and Seto, with briefcase in tow, decided on the Atrium Fountain since Yami wanted to see the koi pond surrounding it, which meant Yugi and Anzu would be heading over to the Pop Jet Fountain by default.

Malik and Bakura were the first to reach their destination, since the Iris Fountain was closest to the entrance of the park. The large fountain, which had a sort of abstract floral design emanating from the jet platform, was programmed to shoot streams of water in various wave and aerial patterns. Malik bypassed the low concrete benches that circled the water feature, ignored an amorous couple making out and another pair that were walking away from the area, and sat down on the stone edge of the fountain itself.

"Ryou, grab a seat." Malik patted a spot on his right.

Bakura frowned at his boyfriend. "We might get our suits wet if the jets start shooting water in the air."

Malik pouted slightly. "Now that sounds like something that Kaiba would say. Come on, live a little. You didn't complain when we had our first kiss here. You remember that?" The Egyptian stood up and peeled off his coat, leaving him in his white shirt and black suspenders. "Here, I'll even give you my jacket so your nice suit won't get ruined, okay?"

The white-haired teen hesitantly accepted the long lavender jacket, his fingers slowly closing around the fabric. "Oh, thanks. You really didn't have to."

"Heh. I wanted to… what kind of boyfriend do you think I am? But uh, if you're really grateful… how about a kiss?" Malik shut his eyes and puckered his lips.

Bakura's brown eyes warmed up with affection, and he leaned in to give Malik his reward. As their lips met, Bakura couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. Malik was always acting like a smartass around their friends, but when they were alone, he was as sweet as he was silly. And the pale teen just loved knowing that he was the one that brought out that side of Malik Ishtar.

* * *

Hand in hand, Mai and Jou took their time walking over to the Bird Fountain, which happened to be completely deserted. Jou wasn't sure if he should count his lucky stars or be mortified. Or maybe both. Because he was trying to garner up the courage to kiss Mai, and while he definitely didn't need an audience around to mock his ineptitude, he figured Mai would be less likely to slap the hell out of him if there were possible witnesses around.

At least he remembered to offer her his… no, Seto's jacket since she hadn't brought one along, which was a step in the right direction.

They circled around the fountain slowly, the honeyed glow of lights under the water and around the base of the bronze crane atop the fountain lending a romantic mood to the tile-floored clearing. Jou was running over every possible scenario and trying to decide when to make his move, completely unaware Mai's attempts at getting his attention.

"Katsuya!" No response at all. _Geez, is he listening to a thing I'm saying? _"PUP!!"

_Man, I'm so nervous. Should I try to be suave and pull her into my arms? Or should I take it slow? But maybe if I take too long she'll think I'm being indecisive! How do they do it in the movies? _Jou's eyes crossed as he realized that movies depicted first kisses in a huge variety of ways. _Argh, that's no help at all! And it sure would help if I'd actually KISSED a girl before. I guess practicing with a pillow doesn't count, does it?_

Mai sighed and decided to take things to the next level. Imitating Seto's voice the best she could, she barked out, "Hey, MUTT!!!"

Jou suddenly stopped and his head whipped back and forth. "Kaiba? That's weird."

The blonde woman sighed again, this time much more dramatically. "Earth to Katsuya… that was _me_." She tapped her foot on the ground.

"Huh?" _Rats… say something, dummy. _"Can I kiss you?" _DOH! Not that!_

Mai's lips twitched as she tried to keep from laughing. She didn't want to discourage her nervous mess of a date, but at the same time, the entire situation seemed so… surreal. Mai almost expected a hidden camera crew to pop out of the bushes and scream, "You've been caught on candid camera!" But seeing the look on Jou's face, she realized she'd been thinking about it for too long, and her would-be boyfriend was literally shrinking in distress. _Hmm… boyfriend, huh? I might be able to work with that. _So Mai took a step forward, grabbed Jou by his borrowed tie, and yanked hard until the confused teen found himself pressed against her curvaceous body.

_Wow, she's taller than me with heels on,_ Jou's brain randomly informed him."Uhhh…" was all Jou got out before Mai's mouth descended on his, and then he found himself being… kissed! _Ohhhhh… thank you God! _Mai's lips were warm and soft, smelling slightly of violets, and she was a thousand times better than Jou had ever dreamt of in all his wildest fantasies.

* * *

"Oh, this is rather cute," Anzu said when she and Yugi finally found the Jet Pop Fountain. It wasn't a fountain in the traditional sense of the word… more like a large, circular platform of roughly finished stone with several jets embedded into it which shot out grape-sized globules of water at random intervals. And it was obviously built with children in mind; a small playground sat nearby, and whimsical bronze frogs placed throughout the clearing spat out a steady trickle of water into cleverly hidden drainage holes shaped like lily pads.

Yugi scratched his head. _Not quite what I was hoping… no wonder everyone else was so eager to chose a location and run off. _But as he watched Anzu put her purse down on a wooden bench and unabashedly kick off her shoes off, then run out to the middle of the platform to catch a marble of water, maybe it really wasn't that bad after all.

"Come on, Yugi! This is fun!"

The short duelist gave the brunette a lopsided smile. Anzu wasn't usually so… playful. "Anzu, you're going to get wet!" _And I'm not sure if suits and water mix._

"I think that's the idea." She squealed as a blob of water shot up the back of her skirt.

"But your dress…"

"It's not a big deal. Seriously." She crooked her finger and beckoned to him.

Yugi frowned a bit, but removed his jacket and dropped it off next to Anzu's things. He picked his way carefully between jets until he was right next to his date. "So…"

Beaming, Anzu reached out and touched Yugi's nose with a wet finger, leaving a few droplets of water on it. Yugi wrinkled his nose. "So you remember that time when Jou, Honda, you and I went running through the formal pond in front of KaibaLand and Kaiba and Mokuba got all bent out of shape about it?"

"Yeah, I remember." The spiky-haired teen couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"So don't be like Kaiba. Well, pre-Yami Kaiba. I think nowadays he'd skip naked through that same pond if that's what Yami wanted." She giggled at the thought. "Yugi, I know this has probably been a little nerve-wracking for you since it's officially our first date, but we've gone out to do things together plenty of times, so what's the big difference? I mean, we're still friends, right? So just be yourself, like you were on the golf course."

Yugi blushed and let out the breath he had been holding in. "I guess you're right. I just wanted this night to, you know, be special."

"It is special." Anzu took a step forward and kissed Yugi lightly on the cheek, causing his blush to spread across the bridge of his nose and down his neck. "We went to a movie in handcuffs, ate at an overpriced French restaurant that even my parents would be hesitant to go to, watched Yami lose at mini golf for the first time in recorded history, and now we're playing in a fountain."

"Yeah, I guess we are…" Yugi purposely put his foot near one of the jets and shivered as a burst of cold water soaked a portion of his pants. "Remind me again, this is supposed to be fun?"

"Well… I wish the water wasn't cold," Anzu admitted, cupping her hands around another marble of water. "But you're smiling now, for real. So I don't mind." And she dumped the handful of water right over Yugi's head.

"Eeep! Anzu!!"

* * *

_I like that one even better,_ Yami said softly, gesturing at a boldly mottled black and white fish as it made a small splash and disappeared into the dark recesses of the water once again. His other hand continued to stroke Seto's hair. The two were relaxing on the small concrete "island" in the center of the rectangular koi pond, listening to the soothing trickling of water down the concentric steps of the Atrium Fountain. Yami sat with his back against one of the columns which formed the atrium, with Seto's head in his lap as he worked his fingers through soft brown hair.

_Hnn, _Seto murmured, not even bothering to open his eyes as he lay sprawled on his back. He was on the verge of falling asleep despite the fact that the ground was cold and hard, even with the large beach towel he had laid out. Even though they hadn't ended up at the beach like he had originally planned, the park wasn't so bad. Malik could have done a lot worse. At least Yami's thigh worked out as a warm, familiar pillow. And at least they were alone, since the only other people who were at the pond had left a good twenty minutes earlier and the several dozen fish keeping them company didn't care about anything above their watery world.

The ex-spirit smiled sleepily down at his lover. Seto was always gorgeous to look at, but there was something special about seeing that unguarded look on his face. It was the only time Seto really looked his age, and Yami treasured it every time he saw it, which thankfully was now averaging out to at least once a day. _Baaaby?_

… _huhmmmm?_ If Seto was any more relaxed, he'd be a puddle of goo. And Yami would go down with him.

Okay, perhaps it was cheating to take advantage of the fact that the young CEO practically zoned out every time Yami ran his fingers through Seto's hair, or whenever he lightly trailed his fingers over Seto's sensitive back. But Yami liked having that effect on him. Seto was always so tightly wound with the ridiculous workload he burdened himself with; he deserved to unwind a bit at the end of the day. Placing two fingers lightly on his boyfriend's neck, right below the ear, Yami traced the curve of Seto's jaw until he could feel the fluttering of the pulse beneath his fingertips. The crimson-eyed teen concentrated on that rhythm and tried to will his heart to beat in time with Seto's. "I love you," Yami breathed, knowing that Seto wasn't really awake enough to register it.

Of course, all moments worth savoring were moments that would invariably be interrupted, so Yami really wasn't surprised when he heard the sound of several sets of footsteps, along with Jou's version of a whisper. "They're not having sex, are they?" Seto's mouth unconsciously began tugging down around the corners into a frown.

There was a pair of smacking sounds and Yami chuckled under his breath, his body shaking just hard enough to wake Seto up fully. It sounded like both Mai and Yugi had given Jou their opinions on his last comment. Seto grumbled a little at being rudely awakened, but sat up and straightened his hair and clothing before the six others came hopping up the broken stone pathway that skipped across the surface of the pond.

"Not that we wanted to interrupt whatever the two of you had planned," Malik began, eyeing the towel and briefcase, "but… Ryou, quit that."

Bakura stopped poking his boyfriend in the ribs. "The park will be closing in a few minutes."

Yami nodded and stood up, stretching a little. "Who said we were planning anything?" he asked Malik innocently, a spark of mischief flashing in his eyes. "And what happened to you, Aibou?"

Yugi and Anzu exchanged glances, then both smiled sheepishly at Yami. "We were sort of… goofing around," Anzu finally responded, tugging Yugi's jacket around her shoulders a bit more.

"In a fountain?" Seto rose to his feet, taking the towel with him. He balled it up and tossed it to Yugi. "I'm not going to have you two dripping water in my car."

Jou made a face. "Man, I hope that's not used. You know… _used._" He made little quote marks in the air, along with gagging noises. Mai laughed and pinched him.

Yugi nearly dropped the towel. "Jou, that's so gross!" _Please don't let him be right…_

"It's not a used towel!" Seto snapped. Everyone shut up for a moment to see if he'd reveal any other details, but the tall brunette just crossed his arms and glowered at the others.

"Wow, you can really fit a lot of stuff in that giganormous briefcase, huh?" Mai asked. "I should invest in one."

Jou choked. "For what?"

"Stuff." She giggled as Jou's jaw dropped, his face reddening like a tomato. "A girl's got to be prepared for anything, you know."

One of Seto's eyebrows rose. "In most places that would be considered beastia… ow!" He turned and glared at his boyfriend. "Oh come on, let me say it!"

"Um… NO." Yami smirked at Seto, then said, "I think we better start heading out. Sounds like the fountain just shut off."

"All right." Seto took another look at the group, then shrugged off his jacket, throwing it over Yami's shoulders like a cape as they began walking back to the parking lot.

_Huh? What was that for? I'm not cold._

_I know. But everyone else did it. _

Yami quirked a smile. _Other than the fact that I'm NOT a girl… since when do you care what everyone else thinks?_

_I don't. _But he refused to take the blazer back.

* * *

Malik and Bakura got dropped off first since their apartment was so close by, then after that the limo stopped by Mai's place. Jou got out to walk his date to the door and was gone for a good five minutes, then returned with his borrowed jacket and a huge, goofy grin on his face with what appeared to be rose pink lipstick spattering his cheek and mouth.

Anzu blinked at her love struck friend, then whispered, "Jou, you might want to…" She gestured at his lips.

"I want to marry her," the blonde absently said, sighing.

Everyone gawked at him. "But… that was your first date!" Yugi reminded Jou, his voice scaling up in surprise.

"So?"

"So… maybe you should wait until… until… a second date?"

Seto mentally slapped his forehead. _Thank you for calling Yugi Mutou's Relationship Hotline… how may I ruin your life?_

_Kai-baby! _

_He just told him to wait till the second date. Like one more date's going to be the deciding factor? Can you imagine Mai and… ugh, I think I want to barf. Doggy style. Oh my frickin' God…_

_You're the one who wanted to get her the vibrator and stuff, _Yami reminded his boyfriend. _Isn't this what you wanted to have happen?_

_I wanted them to date, not mate. And what would they name their unfortunate offspring? Fido, Rover and Spot?_

Yami laughed loudly at that, attracting the attention of the other three teens. _I would hope not. But if they really do hook up, Seto, I hope they remember who it was that set them up in the first place._

_Oh hell no. No one's blaming me for any of this. That matchmaking crap is what Yugi, Noa and Mokuba like to do with their copious amounts of free time._

_And I'm grateful for their interference. But I don't think we're half-bad at it. I mean, we got Yugi to ask Anzu out, and Jou to ask Mai out. Maybe it's something that KaibaCorp should branch out into._

_HA! KC Dating Service? Next you'll say I should open up a chain of strip clubs._

_What!!? _Yami gave the young billionaire a mental whap. _What do strippers have to do with this?!_

_Jealous? It's not like I'd let anyone work MY pole, you know. _Seto subtly bumped his crotch against Yami.

_Ra, you're just full of smarmy comments tonight. _The former Pharaoh wiggled on his boyfriend's lap, barely registering the fact that the limo was coming to a stop in front of Anzu's house. _You must want me to kick your butt._

_There's other, better uses for my butt, you know. _

"Hey, I'll be right back," Yugi called out, climbing out of the car behind Anzu.

"Okay!" Yami replied. _Really? Are you volunteering your ass for duty?_

Yugi shut the door after he got out, then accompanied Anzu up the walkway. At least the lights were off, so her parents weren't waiting up. Yugi took a deep breath. "So… I hope you had a good time tonight?"

Anzu smiled and reached out to push back slightly damp bangs. "It was a lot of fun. But I think Jou and Mai had the right idea… our next date should be solo. And I'll wear better shoes." She bent down a little and kissed him again on the cheek.

_I really, really, really hope her parents are asleep. _Before Anzu had a chance to pull back completely, Yugi turned his head and leaned forward to lightly touch his lips to Anzu's. And Anzu reciprocated right away, like she had been waiting all evening for that moment.

So it wasn't really Yugi's first time lip locking with a girl, but he didn't count that one time where Rebecca had thrown herself at him. And that really wasn't even much of a kiss, since he had managed to turn his head away just enough so that her smooch had landed off-center. But he couldn't help wondering if all girls tasted sweet like sugar, cause Anzu certainly did. Not that he had any complaints about that. In fact, even as he was reluctantly pulling away to catch his breath, he wanted to do it again.

"Thanks," Anzu said, a bit breathless herself. She lightly pressed her lips together. "Have a good night, Yugi."

Yugi stared dumbly at her as she handed him his coat. "I… yeah, you too." _Wow, no wonder Yami and Kaiba are sucking face all the time. Amongst other things._ "I'll call you tomorrow." He couldn't help but suck on his lower lip a bit. Yep, still sugary.

"Okay!" With a wave and a bright smile, the aspiring dancer opened the front door, stepped inside, and disappeared from view.

Yugi practically floated back to the limo, where Jou immediately congratulated him. "High five, Yug. We both got lucky tonight!" Yugi cheerfully slapped hands with his friend, then sat back to enjoy his high as the limo headed back to the Kame Game Shop.

Seto rolled his eyes and pulled himself from the private conversation he was having with Yami. "That's lucky? Wait till you actually get laid." Yami snickered and buried his face against Seto's neck.

"Well, not _all_ of us think with our dicks, Rich Boy."

Seto snorted. "That's right, some of us have brains." Jou frowned slightly, but he was really in too good of a mood to be brought down by that.

Yami slid off Seto's lap and looked at his other half. "So did you land a second date, Aibou?"

"Uh… I told her I'd call her tomorrow. I… what?"

Yami had begun laughing. "You should have 'accidentally' left your jacket with her."

"She's not Kaiba," Yugi said pointedly.

"Obviously," Seto drawled.

"Speakin' of jackets…" Jou was half-tempted to just throw the blazer at the tall brunette, but it had been nice of Seto let him borrow it in the first place, so he folded it and put it down on the leather seat between him and Yami. He did the same with the tie after Yami helped him loosen the knot. _Geez, feels good to be able to breathe again._ "Thanks... for letting me borrow those."

Seto nodded once, then drew a mildly protesting Yami back into his lap. _What?_

_Kai-baby, my ass hurts from sitting on your bony legs._

_Hn! Bony legs? If you think your butt hurts now, wait until I give you the spanking you deserve._

_Right now? _Yami squirmed, smugly satisfied with the rise he was getting out of his lover.

_Nah. Don't want to give those two a free show. Besides, we're pulling up to the game shop._ Seto leisurely nipped at Yami's neck.

_Mmm..._

"Ahem." Yugi gave the pair an amused look. "Well, thanks for uh… everything."

Yami turned his head slightly and smiled at the violet-eyed teen. "Call me and let me know what happens, Yugi."

"I will."

Jou rolled his eyes and began shoving Yugi out the door. "Hurry up, Yug, before they break out the shit in the briefcase!"

Yugi just laughed. "Okay, good night!"

"Good night, Aibou!" _Wave or something, Baby._

Nibble, nibble. _Whatever._

_SETO._

Seto grumbled and pulled away long enough to give a proper wave to the two other duelists right before they shut the door. And then it was right back to kissing Yami's throat. _Now, where was I…_

* * *

OWARI

Author's Notes:   
- Re: Fountain Park: Totally fictional park (I just got tired of calling everything Domino this and Domino that). The four fountains are very loosely modeled after the four named fountains at Fashion Island in California (I borrowed the names, and the descriptions of the Iris and Bird Fountains are somewhat accurate, but I modified the Jet Pop and Atrium Fountains to suit the scenes).  
- Re: scented kisses. I dunno why, but I imagine Mai using something like Guerlain lipstick. Everything Guerlain makes smells strongly of violets. And for Anzu… I wanted her to taste like sugar, so I figured she'd be wearing a flavored lipgloss. So there ya go… I'm not making up imaginary scented / flavored kisses here.  
- So there's your token Yugi and Anzu tidbit. While I actually like the pairing, they're kinda boring. Okay, make that mega boring - _snooze._ Jou and Mai are a lot more fun. At least I tried.  
- I need to stop writing so late at night… that scene with Seto and Yami at the koi pond wasn't supposed to get so mushy - _gags._ But I guess it's okay; if I wrote it, then it's something my subconscious wanted to see. And I guess they deserved a sweet moment before my next arc - mwahahah!


End file.
